PILDORA! ME DROGASTE!
by aliss 128
Summary: y que asa cuando tus sentidos estan fuera de control por obra y gracia de una pildora y un rubio escandaloso... este fic participa del reto problema color naranja!


Bien! Me reporto con un nuevo fic, one-shot, espero sea de su agrado XD.

DISCLAIMER:los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, _**El siguiente fic participa en el reto:**__** Problemas color Naranja **__**del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_

ADVERTENCIAS:posibles errores de ortografía.

PAREJA: Naruto y Hinata.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

¡Estaba en mi derecho!

Era un día apacible, como cualquier otro, solo que el calendario marcaba la fecha del 11 de octubre, mientras en la torre del Hokage.

—¿qué me puedes decir en tu defensa? —dijo la quinta Hokage desde su escritorio, con la mirada pegada al peli rojo que tenía en frente.

—¡era mi cumpleaños! ¡Estaba en mi derecho ttebayo! —grito alborotado Naruto, él estaba sentado sobre el suelo con la manos atadas tras la espalda y el ceño fruncido. Pero lo raro era que traía el pelo de color rojo.

—ayer por la noche media aldea se quejó de un alboroto, tu eres el único culpable y escandaloso al que vieron… —dijo fríamente la Hokage.

—¡¿ehhhh?! ¿Por qué solo yo? Sasuke también estaba con migo ttebayo.

—¿Quién aparte de ti puede asegurar eso?

La Hokage tenía razón, no había pruebas. A Naruto solo se le ocurrió romper las cuerdas de un estirón y salir de ahí.

—Si rompes las cuerdas estaré en el deber de retenerte a mi "estilo" —dijo amenazante la Hokage. Claro que con a su "estilo" se refería a "golpes".

—Maldición… —se quejó Naruto mirando al suelo desanimado— ¡entonces planeas tenerme detenido por lo que te quede de vida!

—No me tientes Naruto. —amenazo Tsunade.

—vi-e-ja!

—No te servirá esta ves —dijo Tsunade apartando la mirada— ¡te iras cuando vengan a recogerte!

—¿Quién? —dijo más tranquilo e interesado el Uzumaki.

—¡¿Quién más?! —Respondió Tsunade ya malhumorada— ¡tú querida Hinata-chan y tu "cómplice"!

Entonces alguien toco la puerta.

—uhn ya legaron —dijo Tsunade ya aliviada—¡pasen!

Entonces entraron Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata estaba vestida como siempre, pero Sasuke traía una túnica oscura que le tapaba todo dejando visible solo parte de su rostro.

—Buenos días —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que entraban.

Naruto miro encantado a ambos.

—Créeme que no son tan buenos cuando te tienes que encargar de un asuntito naranja —dijo Tsunade tratando de ocultar toda su ira y fatiga tras una sonrisa que claramente era obligada.

—Sí, lamento la molestia —dijo Sasuke comprendiendo a la perfección la molestia que cargaba la Hokage, en fin el lidiaba con esa molestia día a día— ya nos lo llevamos.

—adelante —dijo Tsunade por fin aliviada, ayer en la noche la interrumpieron de su sagrada siesta diciéndole que Naruto estaba típicamente causando alboroto, después de que lo atraparan, cosa que no fue fácil, lo ato y lo dejo tirado en su escritorio para luego atender ese "asunto" mañana, por suerte el rubio se durmió sin quejas.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Sasuke y Hinata se llevaron a Naruto de ahí, una vez fuera Sasuke agarro a Naruto del cuello del traje y lo miro ya enfurecido.

—Sasuke-san tranquilícese —le pidió Hinata al ver tan descontrolado y agresivo a Sasuke, Naruto solo le miro nervioso.

—¡¿Qué me diste?! —pregunto el Uchiha

Naruto sabía perfectamente a que se refería Sasuke, aunque no recordaba mucho.

_Ay que ver! Tengo que re memorizar.._ Se dijo Naruto comenzando a recordar que había hecho ayer, en su cumpleaños

.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Naruto estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, era su cumpleaños y se había encaprichado en no salir de su casa, estaba nervioso por lo que sea que le esperase afuera. Quería quedarse solo en su casa, aunque no tan solo…

—¡feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun! —dijo alegre Hinata que apareció de sorpresa en la habitación, traía consigo una gran desayuno que preparo ni bien llego a la casa de Naruto.

—¡ya terminaste!

—¡sí! Espero que no me allá tardado tanto. —respondió ella. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa poniendo el desayuno en ella.

—¡no! Este mas bien.. enmm Hinata..

—¿Qué?

—gracias por venir… fuiste la primera en venir ttebayo.

—tenía que venir, es tu cumpleaños.

_Si! Eso paso al comienzo del día, luego, Hinata-chan me obligo a salir de casa y primero me llevo a ver a Sakura-chan en el hospital.._

—feliz cumpleaños! —Dijo Sakura— lamento no haber ido a verte pero hay mucho que hacer aquí.

—no importa, este.. Sakura-chan apropósito, ya te había mencionado lo de.. Lo de la píldora ¿no? —dijo casi en murmuro.

—¿estás seguro? —pregunto Sakura.

—completamente ttebayo!

—ahh.. —Suspiro— bueno, toma.

Entonces Sakura saco de su mandil blanco un pequeño sobre blanco y se dio a Naruto.

—Naruto! Procura ser sigiloso, si Sasuke-kun se entera de la píldora créeme que no lo detendré en lo que sea que quiera hacerte.

—ya! ¡Ah! Por cierto le daré la pildora a Sasuke hoy en la noche ¡¿no lo quieres ver?! —dijo Naruto animado.

—¿ehh? —Sakura no podía ocultar sus ganas por ver a Sasuke drogado, la píldora que le do a Naruto es para que Sasuke se sienta más liberado, es decir que mandara muy lejos la seriedad y orgullo de Sasuke, y ella estaba participando en eso, después de todo ese era el regalo que le prometió a Naruto: ¡ver a su querido teme descontrolado! —¡está bien!

—bien esta noche Hinata-chan preparara la píldora en una torta y así caerá Sasuke, será en mi casa ttebayo —dijo Naruto ya bastante animado.

—está bien, iré.

_Sí.. Después de todo así fue como drogue a Sasuke… haber, luego fui a buscar a Hinata-chan…_

—¡por favor! —le rogaba Naruto a Hinata, él fue a buscarla y la encontró en el campo de entrenamiento.

—no sé... Naruto-kun ¿será seguro?—pregunto indecisa la Hyuga.

—¡por supuesto! Solo tienes que ponerle la píldora a la torta que prepararas.

—¿y luego qué? —pregunto intranquila.

—Luego Sasuke podrá hacer y decir lo que nunca hizo —dijo el rubio emocionado—se sentirá liberado ttebayo!

—bueno…

_Y así arrastre a Hinata-chan en mi locura, bueno luego espere a que anocheciera y fui por Sasuke…._

—¡Sasuke, hola! —dijo Naruto que por fin logro encontrar a Sasuke.

—hola…

—¡oye! ¡Es mi cumpleaños ttebayo! —se quejó Naruto.

—lo sé —respondió fríamente el Uchiha.

—¿no me felicitas?

—hmp

—ahhh… en fin! Sasuke, necesito que vengas con migo —dijo el rubio adaptando una imagen de persona seria.

—¿A dónde?

—tu sígueme...

Entonces Naruto guio a Sasuke hasta tu casa.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—vamos Sasuke, solo quieres que estés con el equipo un rato.

—¿una reunión?

—ehnm si

—¿y Kakashi-sensei?

—lo fui a ver en la tarde.

—y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—solo come..

Entonces Sasuke se sentó en el comedor frente a frente con Naruto, en la mesa había una torta, Sasuke comenzó a sospechar. Pero en fin, mientras más rápido mejor.

—buenas noches... —saludo Hinata que entraba en la casa.

—Hinata-chan ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Naruto fijando su mirada en la Hyuga.

—fui a ayudar a Sakura con la torta —dijo Hinata mientras le abría espacio a Sakura para que entre con la torta.

_¿Dos tortas? _Pensó Naruto mientras veía la torta sobre la mesa y la que Sakura traía ¿_cuál esta con la píldora?_

Entonces Sakura y Hinata pusieron la segunda torta sobre la mesa y ellas más se sentaron, Hinata dividió en trozos una torta y Sakura la otra.

—….—nadie decía nada, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura miraban atentos a lo que vaya hacer Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba decidiendo cuál de las dos tortas comería.

Naruto miro con hambre a ambas tortas, él sabía perfectamente que una estaba saboteada, pero no sabía cuál, nadie se disponía a tomar un platillo con torta, se quedaron sentados mirándose, hasta que Naruto tomo un platillo de torta que era de café y chocolate.

_Supongo que esta es la que está libre de píldora…_pensó angustiado, la torta que tomo era de café y chocolate. Y la otra era de coco.

Sasuke se decidió por la misma torta que Naruto tomo, la torta de café y chocolate.

Entonces Naruto empezaron a ponerse nervioso, Sasuke eligió la misma torta que él, es decir, Sasuke y el pueden estar comiendo la tota sana, o Sasuke y el pueden estar comiendo la torta pildoreada, Naruto fue comiendo la torta, Sasuke también.

Luego de comer Naruto miro el rostro de Hinata buscando una respuesta, ella se veía disimuladamente angustiada.

_Mierda! Elegí mal..._ Pensó Naruto, pero ya era tarde, a esas altura él ya se había a cavado de comer la torta y Sasuke iba por la mitad.

—¿no comerán? —pregunto Sasuke a Hinata y Sakura, estaba empezando a sospechar.

—Hinata-chan ¿me puedes decir cuál es la torta que tu especialmente me preparaste? —dijo Naruto ignorando la pregunta de Sasuke y tratando de disimular su alteración.

—la... La que te acabas de comer.

—…. —Naruto estaba tratando de procesarlo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! El noto raro —dijo Sasuke ya un poco alegre por la píldora— ¡dobe! Es tu cumple ¿Qué tal si salimos?

—¿l-los do..s? —respondió Naruto tembloroso.

—¡anda! —Trato de animarlo mientras lo impulsaba a pararse con la mano— no les importa si nos vamos por nuestra cuenta ¿no? Yo y este dobe hemos estado muy alejaditos —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona al momento que se paraba y arrastraba con él a Naruto.

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron desde la puerta viendo tal cosa.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

—¡anda dobe no quieres dormir temprano el día de tu cumple! Ya estas grandecito, ¡cumples 20 años! —hablo Sasuke terminando por salir de la casa.

—¡tú que hablas! En tu cumpleaños número 20 te enseraste en casa ttebayo —dijo burlonamente Naruto, el efecto de la píldora ya estaba surtiendo efecto en él.

—no me hagas acuerdo a eso momentos ¿sí? —Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba unas extrañas cosas en el pantalón de Naruto— ¿Qué es eso?

—¿esto? ¡Mi última creación! Se llama "libre expresión" —dijo Naruto mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón unos marcadores a colores— parece un morcado simple, pero la tinta que tiene es imparable, puede rayar mejor que una brocha ¡ttebayo!

—A ver —dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano de Naruto un marcador— hpmmm con esto se pueden hacer varias cosas… —dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientas miraba de cerca el aparato.

—Varias cosas… —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

—¿vamos? —pregunto alegremente Sasuke.

—¡vamos! —respondió el rubio.

_y luego… y luego… ah.. Y luego no me acuerdo. ¡¿Cómo rayos Sasuke se enteró de que le drogue con píldoras?! Esto será feo ttebayo…_

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

—no sé a qué te refieres ttebayo.

—¡no te burles! ¡Ayer en la noche me drogaste! —Le recrimino Sasuke— ¿Quién te dio la píldora…?

Naruto se sintió delatado.

—eh.. enm yo, ¡yo mismo la hice ttebayo! —mintió Naruto.

_Fue Sakura…_ pensó Sasuke hallando la mentira de Naruto.

—vamos Sasuke, no pasó nada, no te acuerdas, enmm cambiando de tema.. —Dijo Naruto mientras disimuladamente se soltaba del agarre de Sasuke— ¿por qué traes puesta la túnica?

—¡¿Por qué?! —dijo ya muy alterado Sasuke, luego con su mano aparto la capucha de la túnica dejando ver toda su cabeza.

Naruto mira atento su cabeza, entonces lo noto.

_Hay no puedo ser! A ver si lo pienso bien llegare al punto, Sasuke siempre tiene el cabello recogido hacia arriba, como una especie de coleta, eso quiere decir que Sasuke sin coleta, seria Sasuke con pelo suelto y ¿largo? Y largo ¡Es cierto! Sasuke tiene el pelo largo, pero ahora.. Ya no tiene ni coleta ni pelo largo ttebayo, _pensó Naruto.

—¡¿Sasuke cómo te cortaste el cabello?! —dijo Naruto alborotado mirando a Sasuke, el Uchiha parecía estar normal viéndolo de frente, seguía teniendo sus dos mechones colgando en su cara uno a cada lado, pero si lo veían desde atrás se podía notar que Sasuke ya no tiene ese raro bulto de cabello atrás, si no que ahorra su cabello está cortado como normalmente lo traen los hombres.

—¡no lo grites maldita sea! —Dijo Sasuke volviéndose a tapar la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica— ¡Naruto pagaras caro el haberme drogado!

—¡no te quejes! ¡Por lo menos tu cabello no está extrañamente rojo ttebayo!

—¡acaso es mi culpa!

—¡no, peo formas parte de ella!

—¡ya no sabes lo que dices!

—¡lo se ttebayo!

—de todas formas te matare… —lo termino por amenazar el azabache.

—Hinata-chan no me dejes con Sasuke —rogo Naruto girando la cabeza a ver a Hinata, pero ella parecía ver otra cosa, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia donde el suponía que Hinata miraba.

—…. —Naruto miraba extrañado en la misma dirección que Hinata.

—¡y ahora que! —dijo Sasuke volteando a ver en la dirección en que Naruto y Hinata miraban— ¿Qué es eso?

—…. —Hinata volvió su mirada a Naruto, ella si estaba segura de lo que era.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero en ciertos lugares de la aldea habían rayones de color azul, y uno muy grande que decía "!fuego!" y otras cosas en diferentes paredes de la aldea.

Naruto reconoció ese tipo de marcas, metió sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y ahí había un gran marcador de color naranja. Ese objeto lo hizo Naruto, lo había denominado "Libre de Expresión" eran un marcador que portaba pintura como tinta, tenia de color azul, naranja, verde y negro, los había creados de niño, pero no se explicaba quién podía tener el marcador azul para haber rayado así la aldea.

—Ocúltalo… —le murmuro Hinata a Naruto, ella sabía que sería esencial no mostrar eso.

Sasuke seguía mirando la aldea, como no lo había notado antes, habían marca de pintura azul por toda la aldea.

—Ya estarán orgullosos —dijo Sakura que había estado buscando a Sasuke y Naruto— ¿Qué me dirán ahora?

—¿a qué te refieres? —pregunto Sasuke.

—¿Cómo que a qué? Tú y Naruto rayaron toda la aldea —dijo alterada la peli rosa— Hinata y yo los estuvimos viendo, no mientan.

—… —Sasuke miro a la gente.

_Por qué me miran así.. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? _Se preguntó Sasuke al ver que las personas le veían con cierta vergüenza.

Naruto también tenía curiosidad por saber qué cosas escribió. Empezó a caminar por la aldea, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata le siguieron.

A medida que avanzaban veían otros rayones del mismo color azul, algunos decían "vivan los tomates!" "kawaii" "!el señor de la noche!" "!chidori!" y muchos otro que decían "!fuego!".

Todos ahí sabían que solo a una persona le gustaban los _tomates_, solo una persona que se cree _kawaii_, solo alguien con el pelo de color _nocturno_, solo un ninja capaz de usar el _chidori_ y solo una persona con la naturaleza _fuego_. Pero ¿quién se animaría a decirlo?

Naruto se detuvo y se paró frente a una gran muralla, también estaba rayada.

—"hpm" miren! —dijo Naruto para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

La muralla decía: "! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI QUERIDO DOBE!"

—… —Sasuke podía admitir que el escribió las anteriores cosas, ¿pero esa? Sin duda se negaba a aceptarlo.

—mira! —Naruto le señalo a Sasuke un rincón de la muralla que decía: "ATTE: SASUKE UCHIHA!"

—… —Sasuke miro a Naruto con la mirada más sicópata que tenía, si él escribió eso (en letras súper grandes) ¿Qué otras cosas más abra escrito? No tenía tiempo para imaginárselo.

Naruto sintió esas intenciones en Sasuke, dio un paso atrás aferrándose a Hinata.

—¡MALDITO NARUTO! —grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia Naruto, el rubio ya estaba preparado para esa reacción, tomo a Hinata de la mano y dio un salto al techo de una casa y desde ahí huyo, miro hacia atrás y solo vio a Sakura reteniendo a Sasuke para que no le matara. Aun eso corrió despavorido hacia los campos de entrenamiento con Hinata tras de él.

—ufff.. —suspiro Naruto mas aliviado mientras se detenía.

—creo que Sakura lo detuvo…

Entonces Naruto se relajó más, cruzo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Que píldora mas loca ttebayo, —dijo Naruto relajadamente— pero.. Ahorra que lo pienso, no he visto ni un solo rayón mío… Hinata-chan ¿tú no sabes por qué mi cabello esta rojo?

—tú y Sasuke-san se retaron a quien se hacia el mejor arreglo de cabello, Sasuke-san se lo corto y tu dijiste que con el pelo de color "Uzumaki" te veías genial.. Y te lo pintaste.

—ya me lo esperaba…

Entonces una rana que pasaba por ahí vio detenidamente el rostro de Naruto.

—Hinata-chan ¿Cómo sabes en que momento me pinte el cabello?

La rana se paró justo en frente de Naruto.

—ah bueno, yo y Sakura les seguimos hasta donde pudimos, aunque luego hicieron una carrera de velocidad y les perdimos el rastro.

Entonces la rana sentía algo raro en el rostro de Naruto.

—vaya! Entonces sí que me divertí ttebayo!.

De repente y sin razón la rana salto al rostro de Naruto, eso hizo que el Uzumaki perdiera el equilibro, Hinata trato de calmarlo, pero Naruto se espantó.

—ughaaa! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!

—tra-tranquilo —dijo la Hyuga para mientras intentaba agarrarle pero Naruto se sacudía de aquí a allá y la rana nada que se soltaba.

Naruto se sacudió muy lejos hasta que cayó a un lago, la rana por fin se fue, Naruto comenzó a agitarse por la sorpresa. Entonces se tranquilizó, empezó a nadar.

Hinata miraba detenidamente a Naruto, trataba de leer algo.

—Naruto-kun, tu.. —dijo Hinata apuntando al pecho de Naruto.

El Uzumaki se agito tanto que al caer al lago se le desabrocho la chamara, en el momento que vio su pecho se entraño de algo.

En su pecho habían unas rayas de marcador color naranja que decía: "TE AMO HINATA-CHAN"

Naruto se agito un poco en el agua, con el tiempo lo escrito se fue borrando con el agua.

—Se borró... —dijo Hinata una vez que la frase se terminó por borrar.

Naruto salió del lago.

—segura, yo aún lo veo.

—¿Dónde? —pregunto Hinata viendo detenidamente.

Entonces Naruto y Hinata empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea.

—¿y dices tener el Byakugan? ¡Aquí ttebayo! —dijo Naruto esta ves apuntando a su corazón.

—en tu... —hablo Hinata entendiendo a que se refería.

—En mi corazón —dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

—… —Hinata se sonrió algo ruborizada.

—siempre estará escrito en mi corazón —dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando junto a Hinata— de ahí no se borrara.

FIN


End file.
